The present invention relates generally to the field of computers, and more particularly to the delivery of instant message media.
Today, users of instant messaging services often feel as though they have no privacy when using a mobile device in a public area, such as on a crowded train or a bus. For example, another passenger of the train or bus may watch a user's screen, especially when the user is using an instant messaging service to communicate with others.